Amor electrizante
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: Basada en la saga de la isla del cielo, y como villano el magnifico dios Enel, Luffy y Nami descubren su amor de la manera más eléctrica posible. (LuNa)
1. 1Electricidad estimulando mi corazón

**Bueno, aquí os vengo con un fic nuevo de One Piece, espero k os guste.**

**Dar las gracias a todos los k me han comentado, gracias por apoyarme, os kiero mucho :D**

El sol se reflejaba en el inmenso Grand Line, el mar más peligroso del mundo. Pero Esta vez la tripulación del sombrero de paja estaba en la legendaria isla del cielo, tras haber vivido muchas aventuras habían conseguido encontrar la forma de ir al lugar anteriormente dicho. Se habían peleado con el pirata que se reía de sus sueños: Bellamy y habían conseguido llegar a la isla del cielo cogiendo la corriente ascendente, pero al llegar descubrieron que aquello no era como lo pintaban, de paraíso tenía poco, el líder y dios de ese lugar era un tiránico ser llamado Dios Enel, que no era más que un humano que se había tragado las nueces electrizantes, que daban el poder del rayo. Gracias a ese engendro que se creía un ser omnipotente se había librado una guerra a dos bandos entre los Sandias, antiguos nativos de la isla del cielo y los habitantes del cielo, los actuales dueños de éste terreno. Los sombrero de paja se encontraron en medio de una guerra espectacular entre dos bandos que acabaría pronto debido al poder casi infinito del dios Enel, quien podía oír todo a través de su sexto sentido llamado Mandra y podía controlar el rayo a través de la fruta electrizante. Los Sandias ya no podían más y se revelaron, sin embargo para Enel y sus secuaces más fieles: los cuatro sacerdotes, eso un era más que un juego, donde solo sobrevivirían 5 personas. Enel se encargó de que solo quedaran cinco en pie con su inmenso poder. Y ahora muchos de los sombreros de paja, al parecer, han muerto y solo quedan tres en pie, Luffy, Chopeer, Usupp y Sanji están muertos, al parecer. Los supervivientes del "juego de la muerte" están ahora frente al dios Enel. Esos 5 valientes eran Zoro, Waipa, Gunfall, Nami y Robin.

-Bueno, vosotros sois los supervivientes, así que seréis los privilegiados que vendrán conmigo al reino de las estrellas- dijo él.

-Sin embargo, contándome a mi somos seis, así que uno debe desaparecer…- soltó él, convencido de matar a alguien.

-¿Lo elegís vosotros o mato a alguien al azar?- añadió, amenazante.

-Todos sabemos quién debe desaparecer…- dijo Zoro, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-TÚ- dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿Yo? Vaya, parece que no os queda claro con quien estáis hablando, simples mortales, soy un dios, un ser superior, ¡arrodillaos ante mí y mataros por satisfacer mis deseos! – gritó Enel.

-Cállese, maldito tirano, bien pudiera clavarle está lanza- gritó Gunfall, el caballero celestial, el antiguo dios.

-Bueno, inténtalo, parece que aún tienes fuerzas para caminar, antiguo dios...- soltó Enel, aún sentado.

Gunfall le atravesó la cabeza a Enel y sonrío, porqué era imposible que sobreviviera a eso. Sin embargo Enel se movió aún con la cabeza atravesada por la lanza y dijo algo que dejo a todos petrificados.

-Soy inmortal, ¡idiotas!- dijo él.

-descarga eléctrica de 100.000 voltios- aclaró, matando a Gunfall en menos de un segundo y sacándose la lanza de la cabeza.

Nami se asustó mucho, ¿era posible eso?, ¿quién era ese tío?

Zoro sacó sus espadas y se acercó a Enel, intentando batirlo, pero éste sonrío.

-El Thor- dijo liberando un rayo de energía por la mano y friendo literalmente al compañero de Nami y Robin.

-¡Zoro!- gritaron Nami y Robin a la vez, llorando al ver que había muerto.

-Maldito…- se quejó Robin, haciendo gala de sus poderes de belcebú.

-Esa nuez es paramecia, no podrás hacerme nada, ¡yo comí nueces de tipo Logia!- aclaró, Liberando otro rayo que frío a Robin.

-Robin…- Nami se desplomó al ver que todos sus amigos habían muerto.

-Tuyo maldigo, Enel, ¡tuyo ser maldición para todos!- dijo él.

-Pero tuyo no irá de rositas- dijo él, saltando encima de Enel y enseñándole un dial.

-¿Un dial de impacto?, eso no podrá conmigo soltó Enel.

-No es de impacto, es de rechazo- aclaró Waipa.

-Pero, ¡eso me matará!, pero el precio a pagar por usarlo es que tú también morirás…- dijo Enel, muy asustado.

-Te arrastraré conmigo al infierno- aclaró Waipa, fumándose el cigarro que tenía en su boca.

-RECHAZO- dijo, matando a Enel y a él.

Nami se calló al suelo llorando por qué no había podido hacer nada para proteger a los demás, todos habían muerto. Pero almenos ella se había librado del poder de Enel. Nami puso cara de horror cuando mucha electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de Enel. Se estaba haciendo un masaje cardiaco, y de repente revivió.

-Que imbécil eres Waipa, creer que ibas a poder derrotarme, que iluso eres mortal…- dijo revolviendo el cuerpo inerte del general Sandia.

-CABRÓN- gritó Nami.

-¿Cuánta más gente vas a matar para sentirte satisfecho?- añadió.

-¿Tú también quieres fiesta?, que idiotas sois los mortales, siempre intentando vivir para al final morir, que ilusos sois…- se quejó Enel.

-Lanza elé…- dijo Enel, pero fue cortado por una voz familiar.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?- dijo con una voz apagada, un chico con sombrero de paja, al ver a todos sus tripulantes muertos excepto Nami.

-Nami, ¿quién es ese tipo?- dijo Luffy, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Luffy…- soltó Nami, al ver que aún había un amigo suyo vivo.

-Este es el dios Enel, ha matado a todos, ha sido una masacre…- aclaró Nami.

-estira, estira, estira, ¡lanzamiento!- soltó Luffy, asestando un puñetazo brutal en la barriga de Enel, que ante la atónita mirada de Nami, salió disparado, dolorido.

-Maldito…- dijo Enel.

-El Thor- dijo disparando un rayo a Luffy.

-No puede ser…- dijo apenada Nami al ver que su última esperanza se había desvanecido.

-¿eso es todo?- dijo Luffy, dejando patidifuso a Enel y viendo que no había recibido ni un solo rasguño.

-pero si tus nueces son paramecia, no puedes hacer frente a las nueces electrizantes…- dijo sorprendido Enel.

-Pero hay otras formas de hacerte daño…- aclaró Enel, sonriendo.

De repente desapreció y apareció al lado de Nami, haciendo algo que Luffy no podía asimilar, ya que amaba a Nami en secreto.

-Descarga eléctrica de 100.000 voltios- dijo Enel, friendo a Nami.

Luffy apretó los puños y se puso bien su sombrero, levantó la mirada dejando ver sus ojos que reflejaba puro odio.

-NAMIIIIIIII- gritó, llorando y apretando los puños.

-¡Vas a morir!- gritó Luffy, lanzándose contra Enel en un puñetazo bestial.

**Espero k os haya gustado, comentad xfavor :D**


	2. 2¿tú?¿un dios?

**Aquí teneis el segundo cap de "amor electrizante", espero k os guste :) este tendrá más LuNa, k el anterior fue mas historia k todos los fans de one piece sabemos.**

-¡Vas a morir!- gritó Luffy, lanzándose contra Enel en un puñetazo bestial.

Enel recibió el puñetazo y salió despedido, pero esquivó el golpe contra un edificio, moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz.

-Como te atreves ni siquiera a tocar a uno de los míos, ¡vengaré a todos!- gritó Luffy, con cara de rabia.

-¿todos muertos?, esa chica sigue viva…- dijo Enel, apuntando hacia Nami.

Luffy corrió hacia Nami y la abrazó comprobando que estaba viva, pero esta cogió un cuchillo y se lo clavó a Luffy en el torso. El sombrero de paja se quedó perplejo ante la acción de su navegante.

-Maldito chico de goma, los dioses podemos controlar a los mortales, ¡ahora ella es lo que yo llamo un Zombie eléctrico!- dijo él, quitándose la sangre que le goteaba de la boca.

-Matarla sería demasiado poco cruel para alguien como tú, mejor que ella te mate a ti, y después hacer que se sienta culpable y se suicide. Será divertido ver como os matáis entre vosotros- aclaró, sentándose en una nube artificial.

-Nami…- soltó Luffy preocupado, al ver que se lanzaba en rápidos movimientos contra él.

-¡Nami reacciona!, soy yo Luffy, tu amigo, tu capitán…- aclaró Luffy, intentando convencerla, pero sin aparente éxito.

-No te molestes, los Zombies eléctricos no pueden ser liberados por humanos, es una creación superior…, quizás me puedas derrotar a mí, ¿pero a ella podrás matarla?, que harás ahora chico de goma…- se preguntó Enel.

Luffy y Nami seguían peleando, bueno más bien Nami atacando y Luffy esquivando.

-Da igual los golpes que me de Nami, no podrá matarme…- aclaró Luffy, haciendo reflexionar a Enel.

-El nivel de combate de esta chica no es bueno, pero...- dijo él, sonriendo diabólicamente.

De repente un rayo proveniente de la mano de Enel hizo que el arma de Nami cambiara, ahora era como una barra incandescente y de sopetón la chica pelirroja se movió a la velocidad de la luz, atravesando el cuerpo de Luffy con su arma, haciéndole gritar de dolor.

-…Si le doy mis poderes, te matará fácilmente- aclaró, sonriendo y poniendo cara de loco.

Luffy estaba arrodillado delante de Nami, y esta sin expresión en la cara, liberó electricidad y la canalizó en el cuchillo, subió lentamente el arma, para atravesar el cuerpo de su amigo. Este no sabía qué hacer y en un movimiento rápido, ante la atónita mirada del dios Enel, cogió a Nami y la besó profundamente, liberándola de su posesión, y ésta sorprendida aceptó el beso y los dos volaron. Después Luffy apartó sus labios de los de Nami, se ajustó su sombrero, se dio la vuelta y dijo aquella frase que ponía los pelos de punta a su navegante mientras se acercaba a Enel.

-¡Aunque me cueste la vida!- gritó Luffy, ruborizando a Nami.

-Pero no puede sr que un beso haya destruido la posesión eléctrica…- admiró Enel, impresionado.

-Tú no eres un dios ni eres nada, simplemente eres un capullo que recibió más poder del que podía controlar- dijo Luffy, dejando ver su mirada que desprendía muerte.

Por primera vez Enel sintió miedo, no sabía qué hacer, ese loco de goma se estaba acercando peligrosamente a él y no podía hacerle nada, ya que la goma es el enemigo natural de la electricidad.

-MUERE- dijo, asestándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo inconsciente, mientras le daba un montón de puñetazos en el cuerpo, dejando a Enel molido.

-Galleta, Galleta, ¡metralleta!- gritó Luffy.

Nami se acercó a Luffy, y le dio las gracias muy sonrojada, después lo abrazó.

-Debo confesarte que me gustas, capitán…- aclaró Nami, muy avergonzada y aferrada al pecho de Luffy.

-Yo también te amo, Nami- le devolvió Luffy, creyendo que estaba soñando.

Él se quitó el sombrero, y lo puso en donde se estaban dando el beso, para que la cámara no pueda verlo, lo que sí que se veía era a Nami y Luffy muy sonrojados.

"Atrapar al amor cuando está sentado, no es lo mismo que atraparlo cuando está corriendo." (FRASE CREADA POR MI :D)

FIN.

Espero k os haya gustado. Comentad xfavor :D


	3. EPÍLOGO

**ÉPILOGO**

**Aquí tenéis el epilogo de "amor electrizante" :D**

Después de derrotar a Enel, Luffy y Nami se besaron, olvidándose por completo de todo lo que había a su alrededor, incluso de sus malheridos compañeros. Entonces un Chico con pelo verde, todos lo conocemos, Zoro Roronoa, se levantó dolido por el ataque anteriormente recibido.

-Ha, me duele la cabeza...-dijo Zoro.

-Esto con una siesta se me pasa- aclaró.

Entonces abrió los ojos, y aún rascándose la cabeza vio a Nami y Luffy uniendo sus labios, y su shock fue tal, que no pudo articular palabra. Luffy y Nami se separaron aún con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos se quedaron mirando a Zoro, que tenía cara de "¿qué cojones hacéis?".

-Que…Que….-logró decir Zoro, a duras penas.

-Ahora somos novios…-dijo Nami, acariciando el rostro de Luffy.

-¿Qué?- dijo una voz familiar.

Sanji también estaba llegando, y al oír eso se quedó paralizado. Después fue corriendo a Nami, y soltó lo de siempre.

-Mi pelirroja, ¿me has cambiado por este idiota de goma?, Las rosas no tendrían que estar con las ruedas de goma…- soltó Sanji, dándole una flor a Nami.

-¡Calla ya pesao!- dijo Nami, asestándole un puñetazo en la cabeza, que le hizo un chichón.

-¡Viva los novios!- decía el rubio desde el suelo, alargando la mano.

Más tarde vinieron todos los demás, nadie había muerto y se enteraron de la noticia, aunque Sanji seguía triste y Zoro no podía articular palabra alguna. El shock había sido tremendo.

-Espera…- dijo Robin.

-¿Y Enel?- añadió, poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Tranquila, Luffy le ha vencido…- dijo Nami.

Los sombreros de paja se fueron hacia el alma de Merry y emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a casa. Pero antes de desaparecer del mar del cielo, para caer al inmenso mar azul vieron un gran rayo proveniente de la isla del cielo.

Enel se estaba dando otro masaje cardíaco, y había revivido, sin embargo nuestros piratas ya habían caído al mar azul, pero Enel no podía asimilar que una panda de insignificantes mortales hubieran arruinado sus planes, él era un dios, un ser superior.

-Me vengaré- dijo con la mirada ensombrecida.


End file.
